Toward a Secret Sky
by Laura Mayfair
Summary: Raydor/ Flynn. Sequel to "As Time Goes By" and "What the Heart Wants." Sharon and Andy begin to make wedding plans as they start a life together. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is the third and final story in a three-part series. The first story is _As Time Goes By_ and the second story is _What the Heart Wants_. I'm returning to my comic roots here.

**Toward a Secret Sky**

_**This is love: to fly toward a secret sky, to cause a hundred veils to fall each moment. First to let go of life. Finally, to take a step without feet.**_ ** – Rumi**

"How are you feeling, Boss Lady?" Julio Sanchez asked as he released Sharon from a hug. Two weeks had passed since the "incident," which is how Sharon referred to the forty-eight hour kidnapping that had ripped her from her home and her loved ones. The police were closing in on her location right around the time that Sharon had managed her own escape. The ordeal had finally ended with Sanchez firing two fatal shots into the kidnapper, Erik Korski's, chest. If he had it to do all over again, he would repeat his actions without the slightest trace of compunction. Sanchez had never seen FID wrap up an investigation as quickly as they had closed their short-lived scrutiny into Korski's demise. With any luck, Sanchez would be back at work in another couple of days.

"A little better every day," said Sharon. "Thank you for the flowers. More iced tea?" she offered, one hand poised lightly on the glass teapot.

"Thanks," Sanchez nodded.

"I heard about what you did after, when the police found him. No officers were hurt, correct?"

"No, ma'am. I'm just sorry we didn't get there sooner."

"I'm all right," she promised. "I got away before he could—" Sharon paused. "I'm fine," she repeated. "I'm hoping my doctors will let me drive again. I have an appointment later today. I'd like to get back to work in a couple of more weeks, even if it's not full duty."

"Take it easy. Try to think of it like a vacation."

Sharon smiled. "Trying." Her doorbell rang. Sanchez got up.

"I got it," he said. "Hey, Brenda," Sharon heard him say as he escorted the blonde into the kitchen. Sanchez looked at his watch. "I wish I could stay longer but I have to run." He gave Sharon another gentle hug and looked straight into her eyes in that easy, warm way of his. "Forgive the insubordination but if you or the family need anything, you call."

"Yes, sir," answered Sharon. "Thank you." She watched as Sanchez gave Brenda a quick half-hug.

"Can you stay with Captain Raydor until Flynn gets back?" he asked.

Sharon rolled her eyes. "Captain Raydor can hear you."

Brenda nodded. "Of course I can."

Sharon stood up to greet Brenda and the younger woman promptly wrapped her arms around her and squeezed tightly. "I'm sorry we didn't get to you more quickly," she apologized, a crack in her voice.

"I'm glad they brought you into the case," Sharon assured her. "No leads to start off with. It was a mess. Another few hours and you would have found me, Brenda. Andy told me that police were closing in on the area when I escaped."

Brenda released her. "I know you're probably sick of the question by now but I have to ask. How are you gettin' on?"

"I don't know. I don't know which end is up. I've been having nightmares that I don't remember. And flashbacks during the day. I had my first psych eval. yesterday. The psychologist wants to see me in two more weeks. I have an appointment with my medical doctor today to see where I am physically. Andy and I have been looking at houses. He says it's not because of what happened but I think that's why he wants to move."

"What do you want?" asked Brenda.

"I want to move, too, but I don't want Andy to feel obligated."

"Andy loves you. He wouldn't offer if he didn't mean it. I have the name of a great realtor. He's a little quirky but he's honest." Brenda began digging around in her purse. "I've got his card in here somewhere." Items began flying out of her purse into a disorganized heap on Sharon's kitchen table.

"Aha! Here you go." She handed Sharon a dog-eared card.

Sharon smiled. "Thank you."

"Also, I believe that congratulations are in order." Brenda reached for Sharon's left hand and admired her ring. "Oh, it's beautiful!" she cooed. "You and Flynn. It's just so – "

"Against the natural order of things?" Sharon supplied archly.

"No….no….it's wonderful. You're perfect for each other. Provenza told me that you and Flynn had something going on at my Christmas party last year and I didn't believe him. But then I saw the two of you together and well – the two of you were just _glowing_. Where is Flynn?"

"He went to have new tires put on the car," explained Sharon.

"Have you two set a date yet?"

"Oh, no. My son Ryan is expecting a baby in a few months and I'd like to do it before then. I don't know. I was thinking we could just keep it simple, go down to city hall and –

Brenda frowned. "No. For heaven sakes, you can't do that. A wedding is something that your friends and family will want to share, even if it's just something quiet."

"It's not a lot of time to plan something," added Sharon.

"Let me help. Really. I don't mind."

"Thank you. Oh, well, we'll see," smiled Sharon.

"How's Rusty?" asked Brenda.

"Oh, he's fine. He's taking summer classes at UCLA. He'll be a sophomore in September, if you can believe it. He hasn't declared a major yet but he's been doing well. You just missed him, in fact. He went to class. How's Fritz?"

"He's great. We're great. We should grab dinner together some night. You, me, Fritz, and Andy. Really catch up."

There was the sound of a key in the door. Andy stepped inside.

"Hey, Chief," he grinned at Brenda and looked hurriedly at his watch then at Sharon.

"Am I keeping you from something?" asked Brenda.

"No," said Sharon.

Andy shook his head. "Sharon has a doctor's appointment. Tire place took a little longer than I expected but we'll make it."

"All right then. Captain –" Brenda stopped, "Sharon," she corrected herself, "I'm gonna call you later and we're going to make arrangements to get together. We always say we will but somehow we never get around to actually doing it."

"Yes," Sharon agreed. She rose from her chair and picked up her purse. "I'd like that."

* * *

Sharon was perched demurely on the examining table, ankles crossed and hands in her lap. Andy watched her from where he sat while Dr. Murphy chatted with her. Actually, Sharon was lecturing the physician on a litany of reasons that she should be allowed to drive again.

"Is she always like this, Mr. Flynn?" asked the short haired blonde doctor.

"Worse," confirmed Andy.

"Sharon, this isn't negotiable. I don't want you driving for another two weeks. You can resume your other activities like laundry and house cleaning. Just go easy. No heavy lifting. Head trauma is nothing to take lightly. Seems like you have a good looking chauffeur right here who is very willing to take you wherever you want to go." She gestured toward Andy. He grinned at Sharon and puffed out his chest to further emphasize his physical attributes.

"Just how long do you expect I'll be out of work?" asked Sharon irritably.

"Another two to four weeks minimum, my dear. And after that…light duty."

Sharon gritted her teeth and hopped off of the table with a defiant little shrug.

"The good news is that the swelling is significantly reduced. In fact, you're recovering more quickly than I expected."

"Well?" said Sharon.

Dr. Murphy shook her head. "You are not getting behind the wheel of a car for two more weeks. Period. Mr. Flynn tells me you're house hunting. Treat the time off like a vacation. Try to enjoy yourself."

"That's what everyone keeps saying but I feel like a prisoner." Sharon expelled a short puff of air. "I know I'm being difficult. I can't help it. I just want to put this behind me and resume a normal life."

"Patience," encouraged Dr. Murphy. "You will." She smiled at Andy who had just taken a hold of Sharon's hand. "Did I also mention that, as long as Mr. Flynn doesn't have you hanging upside down from a chandelier, you can resume sexual activity when you're both ready?"

Andy smirked at Sharon as she blushed. "No chandeliers. Got it," he teased affably.

* * *

"Come in here and look at the size of this closet," Andy called from inside the walk-in closet in the master bedroom of the house they were looking at.

Andy heard her voice from behind him when Sharon stepped inside. "Now, this," she said softly, "I like."

Andy turned toward her and slipped an arm around her waist. "I thought you might."

"I wasn't referring to the closet," she murmured as she closed the door, "although I like that, too."

Sharon plucked the toothpick out from between Andy's lips, stood up on her tiptoes, slipped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. "It's a four hour drive to Las Vegas," she whispered, in between slow, repeated kisses. "We could get married, have dinner….we could follow it up with dessert."

Andy placed a steadying hand on each of her shoulders and looked at her squarely. "While I would be willing to marry you right now, are you sure that's how you want to do it?"

"Yes."

"This very second?" prodded Andy. He slid his hands around her waist and pulled her closer, spreading his fingers outward and running his hands up and down her back.

"Immediately," answered Sharon. Andy bent his head down to nuzzle her neck and that's the position the realtor found them in when she opened the closet door.

"My fiancée and I were just trying to get a sense of the spaciousness of the closet," explained Andy as the pair pulled awkwardly apart.

"It's impressive," Sharon affirmed. Realizing the way that sounded, she tried to clarify. "It's more than adequate." Andy shook his head at her as if to say, _Quit while you're ahead._

Andy took Sharon by the arm and tugged her along. "We're going to take another look at the yard," he explained.

* * *

Sharon was folding a pair of jeans and putting them in her suitcase when her sister entered the room. She plopped down on the bed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Sharon.

"I know where you and Andy are going," answered Samantha.

Sharon sighed. "Sam, I just don't want a big fuss. Ryan and Elle are going to have the baby in three months. I've been married before and so has Andy."

"You didn't love Richard," Sam pointed out. "This one is the real one. You should do it right. I'll help you plan the whole thing, Shar. Give me one month. It will be lovely, small, intimate. Classy. All the things you like." She bounced on the bed. "I love weddings," she pouted.

"Samantha –"

Sharon's twin sister looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please…."

"I'll think about it," replied Sharon.

Samantha squealed and hugged her sister. "I'm not giving back Andy's car keys until you promise."

"I will not agree to anything under duress," protested Sharon. "I don't negotiate with terrorists."

Samantha smiled angelically. "We'll see," she sang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Andy slipped into bed next to Sharon. Just as he reached for her, she sat up. It was the fifth time she'd gotten out of bed.

"Sharon—"

"I'm thirsty," she explained. "Do you want a glass of water, too?"

"No," Andy scowled as he got back up. "Get back into that bed. I'll get your water."

Andy shuffled back into the room a few minutes later. As he neared Sharon's side of the bed, he stepped on something hard. A shooting pain radiated through his foot.

"Ow…what the hell?" he complained as he put Sharon's glass of iced water down on the nightstand.

Sharon turned the light on. "Are you all right?" she asked.

Andy sat down on the edge of the bed and examined his foot. A couple of feet away, he saw what he had stepped on. It was a small plastic bride and groom, the tiny figurines that would be placed on the top of a wedding cake. Andy picked it up and showed it to Sharon.

"Samantha," they said in perfect unison.

Andy groaned. "It was like stepping on a Lego. How could something so small be so painful? Remember that…when your kids were little? Stumbling around in the middle of the night for a late night feeding and stepping on a damned Lego?"

"I remember." Sharon patted the space in bed next to her. "Let me see your foot." Wearing an exaggerated puppy-dog expression, Andy dramatically stretched his foot out toward her. Sharon began massaging the arch of Andy's foot while he talked to her.

"You need to either tell your sister she can plan the wedding or let me take you to Vegas tomorrow. She replaced my stuffed hot cherry peppers that were in the blue Tupperware container with wedding cake. You know the ones that I can only get from that little Italian deli on Lawrence? With the prosciutto ham and the pecorino cheese?" Andy closed his eyes. He was really enjoying the foot massage.

"Yes. I know how much you love them."

"She photoshopped our faces into the royal wedding and taped them all over every single mirror in the house," added Andy.

Sharon kissed his cheek as she released his foot. "Better?" she asked.

Andy gave her a slow smile. "Mmmmm. Much. What else can I get you to massage?"

Sharon pointedly ignored him. "She also changed the ring on my cell phone to the _Wedding March_," continued Sharon. "And she emptied out my underwear/ nightgown drawer and replaced everything with skimpy lingerie."

"That's terrible," said Andy as he failed to suppress a big, lopsided grin and a giggle. "Is that why you're wearing a robe to bed?"

"Thankfully, she forgot about my robes hanging in the closet. I'm not…." Sharon gave her head a little shake of disapproval, "…wearing anything under this."

Andy's smile grew wider.

"Andy Flynn, we need to present a united front," Sharon admonished him.

Andy cleared his throat as he conjured up images of Sharon clad in an assortment of itty bitty lingerie. An image of her in a red corset floated tantalizingly across the landscape of his mind_._ The smile remained. "Of course," amended Andy.

"I'll talk to her," Sharon promised. She leaned over and switched the light off.

"You know," said Sharon thoughtfully as she flipped her pillow over and laid her head back down, "I still don't even remember them. The nightmares. But I know they're coming. And I can feel all of the emotions that I felt when I was there." She shivered. "It's like having to go back there over and over again. Did I have one last night?" she asked.

Andy sighed and wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her temple. He suddenly felt like a big jerk, thinking about how much he wanted her while she was struggling with memories of her trauma. "No, sweetheart. You didn't."

"Are you sure?"

Andy slipped his fingertips under Sharon's chin and turned her face toward him. "I'm positive."

"That's good isn't it?" said Sharon. "That's the first night that I haven't had them, right?"

"That's right."

Sharon turned away from him and made a move to get up. "I should keep track of it on a calendar."

Andy pulled her gently against his body preventing her from getting out of bed, slipping his arms around her waist. "We can write it down in the morning. You're exhausted. Go to sleep."

"What if I forget?"

"With that razor sharp mind of yours?" Andy touched her face. "Not possible."

She was stiff in his arms. Andy could feel the rigid tension in her body. He ran his fingers through her hair. "You have to stop being so hard on yourself, Sharon. It's only been two weeks. You just need time."

"I guess," sighed Sharon impatiently. "I'm going to tell Sam to go ahead and plan the wedding. Something small and simple. Let me know whom you want to invite."

Andy inhaled the scent of her hair while Sharon nuzzled into the crook of his shoulder and closed her eyes.

* * *

Provenza took off his jacket and put it over Samantha's shoulders. The gondola was heading back to shore of the LA harbor and the wind had picked up. The cheerful gondolier had launched into yet another off-key Venetian love song.

"We're supposed to tip him for the singing," whispered Provenza, "but do you think we could tip him off instead to shut the hell up?"

Samantha laughed. "He's terrible." Her eyes glinted with mischief. "They offer small gondola wedding parties. Think I should set something up for Andy and Sharon?"

"Not if we have to be guests," grumbled Provenza, "but I do like the way you think. Maybe a post-wedding romantic surprise just for the two of them but of course we'll have to request Antonio here."

About an hour later they arrived back at Provenza's house since Sam had driven. It was a little after 1:00 in the morning and there was a spectacularly full moon overhead. Provenza was doing a very poor job at keeping Samantha at arm's length as they had spent the last fifteen minutes fogging up the windows of her car.

"Do you want to come in for a nightcap?" Provenza heard himself ask her after a long, slow kiss.

Samantha cocked her head to one side and smiled. "I'm not so sure that's a very good idea. I did, after all, promise you that I wouldn't compromise your virtue. I always keep my promises."

"True but….I never promised you yours would be safe," Provenza pointed out as his mouth descended back down upon hers.

"An excellent point," agreed Samantha breathlessly while he tugged her up out of the car and into the house.

* * *

It was almost 5 AM when Samantha crept back into Sharon and Andy's house. Sharon was sitting in the living room reading a book, which she closed with a loud pop. "Where have you been?" Sharon demanded when Samantha came in.

"Oh, honey, I had a date. Remember?"

"Yes, I remember," snapped Sharon. "You could have called or texted me. I handle murder for a living, Sam. I was worried when it got so late."

Samantha was instantly contrite. "I'm sorry. I didn't think. Really. Next time I'll call, okay? I never thought you'd be up."

Sharon sighed. "I couldn't sleep."

"More nightmares?" asked Samantha.

"No. Just anxiety…and insomnia. Nothing new. I talked with Andy and you can go ahead and plan the wedding. In the meantime, no more wedding propaganda! I mean it. If I see so much as a party favor, the deal is off and I'm going to Vegas. You have a month. No more. Nothing tacky or elaborate. Secular ceremony. Quiet and intimate. Simple."

Samantha brightened. "It will be lovely; I promise."

Sharon hugged her sister. "I know. Brenda would be happy to give us a hand, too, if you want some additional help."

Samantha studied Sharon for a moment. "I think this might be a good time to let you in on a little secret."

"Okay," replied Sharon. "Is it bad? Please tell me it's not bad."

"No. I certainly don't think so. It's about my date."

"Your date?"

"Yes. My date. It might have been with….Lieutenant Provenza."

Sharon blinked. _"Louie_ Provenza?"

"Yes."

"You're serious?"

Samantha laughed. "Yes. I mean I'm serious that I'm seeing him. I don't mean that we're necessarily serious. Too early to say, although I wouldn't call it an idle fling."

"When in the world did this happen?"

"He was very sweet and supportive when you were in the hospital. To both myself and Rusty."

"I see." Sharon emitted a non-committal hum.

"He didn't want me to tell you but I've never been good at keeping secrets from you. You're not upset. Please tell me that you're not upset. He really does care about you and Andy, you know. And me."

"I'm not upset, Sam. I'm surprised. I'm very, very surprised."

"What are you surprised about?" asked Andy as he padded into the room. His hair was completely disheveled.

"Sam just had a date with Provenza," answered Sharon.

"What?" Andy gave a hearty laugh. "Very amusing. Sam, where are my stuffed hot cherry peppers?" The two women weren't smiling.

"In the vegetable crisper way in the back," replied Samantha.

"Wait a minute," said Andy. "You're not kidding." He sat down. "When did that happen?"

Sam cleared her throat. "Since around the time that Sharon was in the hospital. He's a sweet man."

"Uh…sweet isn't exactly the way I'd describe him," grinned Andy. "But if anyone can handle Provenza, you can."

"I think the more appropriate question is….can Lieutenant Provenza handle _her_?" said Sharon.

"Given the nature of the women in your family," agreed Andy, "You do have a point." He gave another hearty laugh.

Two pairs of identical, glittering green eyes focused accusingly on him.

"I hope you mean that in the most positive light," said Sharon with just the slightest hint of a smile.

Andy turned very serious. "Absolutely. Especially given the way I feel about one of them in particular."

Rusty appeared suddenly from the hallway, dressed in his pajamas. "Family meeting?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Did we wake you up, honey?" Sharon asked. She shifted over on the loveseat, making room for Rusty.

"Nah. You know I could sleep through a nuclear bomb. Just happened to wake up."

"Rusty, she's exhausted," Andy said. "See what you can do to get her to sleep. Sam, you want to try the best hot cherry peppers in LA county? Follow me."

Samantha rose from her chair, hugged her sister, tousled Rusty's hair, and followed Andy into the kitchen.

"You look tired, Sharon," Rusty told her quietly once they were alone. She looked different without her glasses, softer, less serious than she usually did.

Sharon shrugged her shoulders and tilted her head to the side with a tiny sigh. She then tipped her head back for a brief moment and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she looked intently at Rusty. "Andy and I have narrowed down a few possible houses. We'd like you to come see them with us. Would you?"

"You don't have to do that, Sharon."

"We want you to come with us and we value your input. You'd be helping us."

"You've done more than –"

"No-no-no-no-no….." Sharon shook her head emphatically. "You stop right there. I love you. Andy loves you. You have a home with us for as long as you want it, just like my other kids."

"But I'm not one of your kids," Rusty pointed out softly.

"I feel differently. We'll just have to agree to disagree until I can convince you otherwise. And, just for the record, I won't stop trying to persuade you." Sharon's voice deepened with a familiar intensity that Rusty knew only too well. "I'm very stubborn and I'm _extremely_ persistent."

Rusty tried unsuccessfully to hide his smile. "Know what I do when I can't sleep? Come on." Rusty pulled Sharon up and led her over to the sofa where she could stretch out. He put a pillow under her head and sat down near her at the very edge of the sofa. "Close your eyes," he instructed.

Sharon obeyed.

"Now," continued Rusty, "you pick a memory. A good, positive memory. Something simple. Something that made you feel happy and relaxed." Rusty paused for a few moments. "You have one?"

"Mmmm hmmmm," answered Sharon, nodding her head slightly.

"You picture everything from the memory. The sights, the sounds, the smells….the way you felt. And you can do that deep breathing thing. You know, that you showed me to relieve stress. And you just keep focusing on that good memory." Rusty waited. "Hey, even if it doesn't get you to sleep, it makes staying awake more pleasant," he reasoned.

Sharon was quiet.

"Sharon?" he whispered softly. Rusty watched her slow, regular breathing. He pulled the soft, fuzzy velour blanket off the back of the couch and covered her up.

When Andy and Sam made their way back out of the kitchen, Rusty shook his head at them and put a finger to his lips, gesturing his head toward the sleeping Sharon. Sam grinned and gave him the thumbs up sign before scurrying quietly off to bed herself.

Andy gave Rusty an enthusiastic hug, patting his back. "Well done. Thank you. I'll sit up with her. You can go back to bed," he whispered.

"You look as tired as she did," argued Rusty. "Get some sleep; I'll sit with her. I can catch up on some reading for school."

Andy nodded. "Okay." He smiled at Rusty, warmth in his dark eyes. "I know she's in good hands." Andy paused to gaze at Sharon. "Just - if she has one of those nightmares -"

"- I'll come get you. I promise," Rusty replied.

"Thanks. Night." Andy headed off to bed while Rusty grabbed one of his textbooks from the coffee table, sat down in the recliner, and began to read silently.

**A little more Sharon/ Rusty time here just for nofearonlylove! :) A special round of thanks again to all my readers. I'm in fluffy-family mode, post-holiday giddiness!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Samantha made good on her promise to plan Sharon and Andy's wedding and she managed it within the one month time period alotted. Money wasn't an object for her and neither was time. She threw herself completely into planning her sister's wedding, enjoying every moment of the process. The small guest list was just a little over fifty people and included only immediate family and close friends, which included the squad, of course. The ceremony and reception would be held at an elegant little inn on Park St. and the civil ceremony would be officiated by Judge Alexander Walsh who had been Samantha's divorce attorney after her first marriage, before he had become a judge. Beyond picking out her dress and Andy choosing his suit, neither Sharon nor Andy knew much about the upcoming festivities.

Andy was washing out some pans after the dinner they had had with Brenda, Fritz, Provenza, Samantha, and Rusty. Brenda came in to help him finish loading the dishwasher.

"You'd better say goodnight to your bride-to-be while you have the chance," she advised him with a bright smile.

Andy flicked water off his hands and dried them on a dish towel. He glanced at the clock. It was a little after 8 PM on the evening before his wedding.

"She's not going to bed _now_?" His brow furrowed with concern. "Is she okay?"

"Andy, she's fine. It's tradition that the groom doesn't see the bride before the wedding. Samantha planned a girls' night for Sharon; didn't she tell you?"

"Whoa," Andy replied looking more than a little irritated and putting a hand up, "Samantha's not taking Sharon to one of those sleazy strip clubs. There's a lot of crime in those areas and besides that I –

Brenda laughed good naturedly. "Andy, Andy….calm down. With Sharon's daughter and daughter-in-law present? Kate and Elle are coming, too. We asked Kara but your grandson has a head cold and she didn't want to leave him. For the record, I wouldn't go to one of those places myself. Ew." Brenda made a face. "We're not hitting any strip clubs or any bars for that matter. Samantha rented a couple of rooms at the inn for us. Other than the naked fireman, it will be completely tame." Brenda watched Andy glower. "That was a joke." Brenda giggled and playfully pressed one of her shoulders into one of Andy's. "You know, your protectiveness of Sharon is endearing."

"A lot of good it's done her," said Andy sourly. "Maybe if I hadn't run my mouth off almost twenty years ago, that dirtbag wouldn't have chosen Sharon as a target. Sometimes I don't even know how she doesn't blame me."

Brenda studied Andy. "So let me get this straight. You think that because of some derogatory comment that you made to Erik Korski all those years ago, it's your fault that he abducted Sharon?"

"Yeah." It seemed completely obvious and logical to Andy.

"That's ridiculous!" Brenda lowered her voice. "We work with a lot of loose cannons. It's the nature of the job. There is no way to predict what one of them will choose to do. For heaven's sakes, Andy. He fixated on you because you had him arrested for kidnapping his ex-girlfriend. Have you talked to Sharon about what you've been feeling?"

"No. I mean – she knows I called him a 'wackjob' but I haven't said anything else about it and neither has she."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe the reason Sharon hasn't said anything about it could have to do with the simple fact that she doesn't blame you?"

"It doesn't matter whether or not she blames me," Andy answered stubbornly. "My point is that she should."

"So you're going to blame yourself enough for the both of you? Sharon is upstairs packing her bags for tonight. You get on up there and get this off your chest. I guarantee you she's going to tell you that you're being ridiculous. Stop carrying this around. You're getting married tomorrow and it should be just you and Sharon. Not you, her, and a big 'ole side of guilt."

Andy looked away and Brenda saw in the taut line of his profile just how much this had been eating away at him.

"Andy, look at me. That's an order."

He turned his head toward Brenda for a quick moment before glancing away again, his palms pressed tensely against the kitchen counter. But it was enough for her to see the moisture glistening in his eyes.

"Go talk to her," demanded Brenda giving Andy a firm push. "I'll keep everybody down here busy."

* * *

Sharon was rushing hurriedly around the bedroom hastily packing her suitcase when Andy paused in the entrance. He leaned against the door frame with his hands in his pockets watching her.

"I had no idea about any of this," Sharon apologized in a rushed voice. "Samantha thinks it's romantic that we don't see one another until tomorrow. I appreciate the sentiment but –," she looked at her checklist and dropped her deodorant into a little zipped case, "you know how much I hate surprises." Sharon stopped and looked at Andy.

"What's wrong?" she asked when she saw the look on his face. Packing was completely abandoned. "Andy?"

Andy pulled her into his arms and hugged her, leaning down and nestling his face into her neck and shoulder. He took a long, slow breath, wishing that he could breathe her in, too. "Everything's fine," he assured her. "I'm just – I'm so sorry he took you," Andy confessed brokenly. "I shouldn't have antagonized him. God, if I could take it back, I would."

"What – what are you talking about?"

"Korski. I called him a wackjob. I made you a target."

"He _was_ a wackjob," asserted Sharon.

"Sharon, don't you remember? I –"

"Of course, I remember. I remember your whole hotheaded and very thick disciplinary file. I investigated you when I was in IA, remember? You have a terrible temper. You speak before you think. You have a distinctive knack for pissing people off. Oh, and I caught you looking down my blouse on more than one occasion before we were dating. So how long have you been blaming yourself for my kidnapping?"

Andy was quiet.

Sharon answered her own question. "Since it happened. You are being utterly and completely foolish. What happened is not your fault. It's the perpetrator's fault and that idiot pseudo-psychologist. Not yours. Look, I know that what you're feeling is very real to you and I wish you'd told me a long time ago that you were carrying this around. But I have never, for even one single, solitary second felt that you were in any way responsible for what happened." Sharon took his face in her hands and planted a kiss on his mouth. She smiled at him. "You know I enjoy pointing the finger," she teased, "so if I felt you had any culpability, I would have chastised you a long time ago." Sharon pulled him a little closer and hoped that her light teasing would help to cajole him out of feeling responsible for something that he truly had no control over.

"I'm sorry-," Andy began again…..

Sharon silenced him with a forceful kiss. She trailed her hands up and down his back and continued to kiss him until she felt the tightness in his body begin to ebb.

"Do I have to keep proving my point?" she asked sharply as she pulled her lips away. "We've got a roomful of people downstairs but I'll keep going until I'm absolutely certain that you can let this go."

The miniscule beginnings of a smile stirred at the corners of Andy's mouth. "I'm tempted to say that I need more convincing."

Sharon hummed. "Now you're just taking advantage of my good graces." She caught his tiny smile and relief flooded through her.

Andy felt like a weight had been lifted. Sharon really didn't blame him for what had happened and maybe he could begin to forgive himself. He cocked his head to one side. "So why didn't you report me for inappropriate conduct when you caught my roving eyes when I was your subordinate?"

"I was feeling magnanimous," Sharon replied with a superior air. She giggled after a pause. "All right—all right- I used to check out your ass. And to be fair, I figured that it would be unjust to hold you accountable for the same kind of temporary indiscretion that I myself was guilty of having committed." Sharon looked up at him, a smile playing about her lips. "You weren't outright ogling me but I did catch you looking on more than one occasion."

"Temporary indiscretion?" murmured Andy as he nuzzled her mouth with his own.

"I guess it did turn rather permanent," admitted Sharon softly. "Didn't it?"

"My ass has that effect," affirmed Andy with a trademark sideways smile.

Sharon laughed into the collar of his shirt, her shoulders shaking with merriment. "Apparently so does my cleavage."

Andy tipped her face so that she was looking at him. "I'm not going to sleep tonight without you next to me."

"And you think I will? Well," she huffed with an imperious shake of her head, "You'd better find some way to get some rest because your wife will be keeping you up indefinitely tomorrow night. And don't let Provenza take you anywhere objectionable tonight," Sharon warned.

"There's a game on tonight. Provenza's not taking me anywhere."

"I have to finish packing, honey, before Samantha sends out the cavalry looking for me. Don't forget the ring. Oh, and your suit is in the hall closet. Rusty knows where everything is if you forget."

"Just call me before you go to sleep," Andy told her before he kissed her one last time and then headed back downstairs so that she could finish getting ready.

Sharon looked up at Andy as she was getting in the car as he watched her from the window. They exchanged a mutual smile that was so much more than that. It was so unreasonable, Sharon thought - what she felt for him. It was so unlike anything that she'd ever felt for Richard. It defied explanation. It couldn't be qualified, quantified, or measured. Tomorrow she was going to marry her best friend and the love of her life. How many people were fortunate enough to be able to say that? The knowledge made her head swim with a joy so profound that it made her giddy.

Sharon had come a long way in the six weeks since the attack, Andy reflected, as he observed her. It had taken a little over a month but the nightmares now came much less frequently and Sharon had finally begun to get into some semblance of a regular sleep pattern again. District Attorney Andrea Hobbes had contacted Sharon about two weeks ago to discuss the case that she was building against Dr. Rosemary Lindt, the psychologist who had falsified her credentials and who had released Korski back into the public. Andy hadn't been pleased about the development, worrying that it was too soon for Sharon to have to go through re-living everything in fine detail. But talking to Hobbes had helped her even more than her therapy sessions with the department psychologist had. In addition to working with the DA, Sharon had also funneled positive energy into research on the way the media and the public handle stories on crime after the fact, especially in the way that survivors are portrayed and the types of footage and details that are released. Sharon had even gotten in touch with a Ph.D from UCLA who had written several articles on the subject. Andy was so proud of her, and it was so good to see her coming back to life again.

The only thing that Andy was struggling with lately was the idea of her going back out into the field. She would be returning to work in another couple of weeks but it would be administrative until she was deemed fit for duty. Sharon had surprised him by hinting that she might re-consider her position in Major Crimes. Her life had changed dramatically in the past year, not just the after-effects of the kidnapping but her relationship with Andy and the fact that she would soon be a grandmother. The hours at work were unforgiving, giving her limited time with Andy and her family. When it was just her, it hadn't been so much of a sacrifice but things were different now. Sharon hadn't made any decisions and Andy didn't want to pressure her or to be selfish, but a big part of him hoped that maybe she would consider a more peripheral role. He would support her, of course, no matter what she chose. Always.

Andy watched Sam's car pull away. He couldn't wait to put that ring on Sharon's finger tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Nervous?" Provenza asked Andy as they stood together at the inn waiting for Sharon. They were in a little hallway off the main reception room where the ceremony and party would both take place.

"You gave the rings to the judge, right?" Andy asked.

"I think so," smirked Provenza.

"You _think_ so?"

Provenza clapped Andy on his back. "Relax, Romeo. It's done."

"Is my tie on straight?" Andy pointed to his tux.

"That all depends on how many drinks I've had." Provenza waved a dismissive hand at Andy. "You're fine."

Samantha glided toward them looking very lovely and fresh in a chic aquamarine colored dress. She gave Andy a quick hug. "How are you doing?" she smiled.

"Doing great, Sam. This place looks amazing. Thank you so much….for planning everything."

"You're welcome. Are you kidding? I live for this stuff. Good thing you didn't drive to Las Vegas; I would have had to hunt you down and do unspeakable things to you both. Oh, here she is," exclaimed Sam, "and right on time. That's our Sharon."

Sharon was smiling radiantly the entire time that she walked toward Andy. She wore a classically tailored vintage-inspired cream colored suit. The jacket, with its many tiny buttons, was fitted and the flared skirt flattered her figure perfectly with its many pleats. She looked distinctly elegant and feminine. Her long hair flowed in graceful waves past her shoulders without any pins or clips; it was the way Andy liked her hair best. She carried a bouquet of sweetly scented white and yellow roses.

Andy leaned in to pull her toward him for a kiss as soon as she was in close enough proximity but he was interrupted by Provenza who did an impression of the matchmaker from _The Quiet Man_, complete with faux Irish accent.

"No patty fingers. That will have to wait until after the ceremony."

Sharon gave a woeful sigh and merely shook her head at Andy, rolling her eyes at Provenza.

"He's right. Behave, you two," whispered Samantha.

Andy mouthed one word to her. "Beautiful." Sharon smiled.

Sharon and Andy listened as Judge Walsh made a few opening comments, welcoming everyone. When he invited the bride and groom to step forward, that was their cue. When Sharon had been married the first time, it had been a big, lavish affair at a large Catholic church. In that time-honored tradition, her father had walked her down the aisle and the ceremony had proceeded with all the pomp and fanfare that one would expect when two wealthy families join. This time around, she and Andy, together, walked arm and arm up to the sparkling indoor fountain in the inn reception room until they stood in front of the judge to exchange their vows. Samantha and Provenza stood beside them as maid of honor and best man.

Judge Walsh began the ceremony. "Sharon Marie Raydor and Andrew Michael Flynn, today you celebrate one of life's greatest moments and give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, as you join together in the vows of marriage. Please come forward to profess your intentions."

The judge turned toward Andy. "Andy, do you take Sharon to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others, and holding only unto her?"

"I do." Andy's voice was strained with emotion, laden with love.

The judge smiled, although neither the bride nor the groom noticed. They had eyes only for one another.

"Sharon, do you take Andy to be your husband?"

"I do," beamed Sharon. She was suffused with a glow of happiness that put the candles at the centerpieces of each table to shame.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others, and holding only unto him?"

Sharon blinked back tears. "I do."

Andy and Sharon leaned toward one another and would have kissed if the judge hadn't intervened. Their eyes were pressed to one another in such an intimate, sweet way and it seemed that their lips didn't know how to do anything else but simply follow suit."Not yet," the judge chuckled. A ripple of laughter floated among the guests.

"The wedding ring," continued Judge Walsh, "is a symbol of unity, a circle unbroken, without beginning or end. And today, Andy and Sharon give and receive these rings as demonstrations of their vows to make their life one, to work at all times to create a love that is whole and unbroken, and to love each other without end.

Andy, take this ring and place it on your bride's finger and state your pledge to her, repeating after me. This ring I give as a sign of our constant faith and abiding love." Andy repeated the words and slipped the platinum band onto Sharon's left hand.

"Sharon, take this ring and place it on your groom's finger and state your pledge to him, repeating after me. This ring I give as a sign of our constant faith and abiding love." Sharon placed the ring on Andy's finger, slowly and joyfully repeating the vow.

"Andy and Sharon, just as two very different threads woven in opposite directions can form a beautiful tapestry, so can your two lives merge together to form a very beautiful marriage. To make your marriage work will take love.

Love should be the core of your marriage. Love is the reason you are here. But it will also take trust – to know in your hearts that you want the best for each other. It will take dedication – to stay open to one another, to learn and grow together even when this is not always easy to do.

It will take faith, to be willing to go forward to tomorrow, never really knowing what tomorrow will bring. In addition, it will take commitment, to hold true to the journey, you both now pledge to share together.

Andy and Sharon, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in matrimony and have professed your love for one another by these vows, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." He grinned. "_Now_, you may kiss the bride!"

Amidst a roomful of cheering and clapping, Andy and Sharon exchanged a heartfelt kiss. His arms circled her waist and hers slid up to link tenderly around his neck. The photographer snapped his camera; it would make a beautiful photo. Placing a hand against the small of Sharon's back, Andy escorted her to their table.

One of the first things Sharon did was hug her sister. "Thank you so much, Sam," she said sincerely. For all of this. I'm glad we didn't elope. I'm glad we could share this with you."

"Eloping is for the faint of heart," teased Samantha. "I knew you two were made of stronger stuff than that."

"Congratulations, Captain," smiled Provenza. He kissed Sharon's cheek.

"Thank you."

They didn't have a head table. Instead, Andy and Sharon shared a center table with Samantha, Provenza, Brenda, and Fritz. Brenda had been instrumental in helping Samantha plan, making countless phone calls and helping with many of the details. Rusty would sit at an adjacent table with Sharon's other children. After Provenza's toast, Sharon and Andy would make the rounds while hors d'oeuvres were served.

Provenza clanged a fork against a water glass to capture the attention of the seated guests.

"One of the biggest concerns that people have when the best man gives his speech is that he'll go on and on and on. And, let's face it; you don't want to hear me drone on endlessly. With that in mind, I decided that a reasonable time frame would be not to speak any longer than the groom is capable of keeping things going in the bedroom." Provenza grinned widely. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you very much."

He made a motion to sit back down in his chair. The gesture was followed by collective laughter and an exaggerated head and eye roll from Andy.

"All kidding aside, what Sharon and Andy have done today is a momentous and truly awe-inspiring thing. And after this beautiful day has moved sweetly into the next, that's when the suffering really begins. So make the most of today, you two. Know that you have my heartfelt congratulations and my deepest sympathy.."

Provenza picked up his glass and looked out at the guests. "If you could all raise your glasses." He turned back toward Andy and Sharon with a charming smile.

"May you be friends to each other as only lovers can; and may you love each other as only best friends can. A toast to the bride and groom!" Champagne glasses filled with champagne or sparkling cider were raised and clinked merrily as the toast was exchanged.

After the toast, Sharon and Andy walked around to talk with the guests. Sharon sought out Rusty first, wanting to make sure that he was having a good time. He was sitting next to Elle with a hand on her belly and a look of utter amazement on his face.

"Sharon – you've got to feel this," Rusty told her.

Elle smiled at her mother-in-law. "Go ahead." Elle took Sharon's hand and placed it where Rusty's had been.

"Oh, my goodness!" laughed Sharon. "A foot, I think."

Elle nodded. "Yup."

"How are you feeling, honey?" Sharon asked her solicitously.

"I feel great and the baby and I plan on getting some dancing in later." Elle mimed dancing. "I've stayed active throughout the pregnancy. I'll still be careful though, of course." She added the last part for her husband's benefit. Sharon wasn't surprised that Elle was so relaxed; it was typical of the kind of easy going, bubbly personality that she had.

When Sharon moved her hand away, Elle took Andy's hand and placed it on her stomach. It took a minute but the baby moved again and Andy's face lit up. Sharon leaned down and kissed Elle on the cheek. "Thank you for sharing this with us."

"Always," smiled Elle.

Sharon's daughter Kate introduced her mother to her date Paul Evans, a very down-to-earth electrical engineer with Robert Redford-like blue eyes. Kate seemed happy. Andy's son Joe and his wife Beth had also come. Sharon knew that it meant a lot to Andy as they had only rebuilt their relationship about a year ago after a rocky period. Andy's daughter Kara was there, too, with her husband and their two kids.

"Having fun?" Sharon asked Rusty as she put an arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah."

"Andy and I will be gone for two nights. Don't forget to set the alarm."

"Okay," agreed Rusty. He popped a flaky cheese puff pastry into his mouth. "These are so good, Sharon. You gotta try one. I might have a date tomorrow night," confided Rusty.

"Oh?"

"A girl that was in my English class last semester, Jennifer Winslow. We're going to dinner and a movie."

"You could have invited her today," Sharon encouraged Rusty.

"Nah, it's not that serious."

"Have a good time. And don't hesitate to call me or Andy if you need anything."

Andy sauntered over. "These cheese puff things are great." Andy put one up to Sharon's lips. She opened her mouth and daintily bit it off the toothpick. Andy and Rusty watched her chew delicately.

"I'd pay to see her eat a hamburger," commented Rusty to Andy.

"I've seen it, kid. It's a tragedy. She cuts it with a knife and fork."

Rusty laughed and was joined shortly by Ryan and Elle.

"You're a little bit pristine, Mom," Ryan told his mother. "But we love you anyway."

"Thanks...I think," answered Sharon.

"All ready for your date tomorrow?" Andy asked Rusty quietly.

"How did you know about his date?" Sharon wondered.

Andy shrugged. "Guy talk."

"I see," answered Sharon with amusement. She watched as Andy took the toothpick from the hors' d'oeuvre that she had eaten and slipped it between his lips.

"I married a cowboy," Sharon commented drily.

"Giddyup," Andy whispered flirtatiously in her ear as he ran a hand that no one else could see down the posterior side of her body. Her eyes flew to his for one fluttery second and Andy grinned at her. He had flustered her. She was just so damned cute when he unnerved her. Sometimes he just couldn't resist.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Rusty affirmed. "Stop worrying, you two."

"Get used to it; that's what parents do," Andy said.

Rusty grumbled something under his breath. But the truth was he loved it, the way Sharon and Andy fussed over him sometimes. It was foreign, this persistent concern, this constant interest. They called him up frequently when he was away at school just to talk. Not just Sharon; Andy, too. They did it because they cared about him. Sharon had wanted to legally adopt him but Rusty had refused. At the time, he was still dealing with conflicted feelings about the impossible dream of his biological mother getting herself together and coming back for him. Looking back, he wished that he'd taken Sharon up on it. But even without her blood running through his veins or a piece of paper declaring it so - Sharon Raydor had been more of a mother to him in the past three years than his own had been in sixteen.

And Rusty loved her for it.

The afternoon quickly faded into evening and the party continued. Sam had made accommodations so that Sharon's entire squad could come, even as they changed shifts and some arrived later while some left early. After dessert, Samantha requested that all of the single folks gather together so that Sharon could toss her bouquet.

Julio caught the bouquet with one hand as the photographer captured the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Andy's back was partially toward Sharon when she emerged from the bathroom in their lavish hotel room. Wearing a pair of navy blue pajama bottoms, he poured sparkling water into two glasses. A decorative fire glowed invitingly from the fireplace giving the dim room its primary illumination. The only other light came from a delicate Tiffany lamp with an intricate lotus flower pattern; its soft light created petals that scattered above across the high ceiling. Sharon was content to stand quietly and watch Andy as he bit into a strawberry and stretched. It was surreal, almost, being here with him, finally arriving at this moment where they were no longer divided by things like chains of command or gloomy warehouses seeping with darkness. Sharon's colorless marriage to Richard had rendered her emotionally unavailable, closed off from romantic entanglements, remote and untouchable, until Andy Flynn had blazed into her life. She stifled a laugh as she watched Andy discover a chocolate hazelnut dip for the strawberries, which he promptly managed to get all over his fingers.

Feeling her presence in the room, Andy turned toward Sharon and caught her smiling at him. She was wearing a silky piece of lingerie, a cream colored chemise with a diaphanous overlay dotted with tiny iridescent beads along the low neckline. She looked elegant and tantalizingly sensual with her copper hair framing her face.

Andy looked at her – and found that he couldn't stop looking at her. "Give me one second," he told Sharon rapidly.

He scooted past his wife and darted into the bathroom to quickly wash the chocolate off of his hands.

"I didn't want to get chocolate all over you," explained Andy when he re-entered the bedroom. Sharon was taking a sip of water. Andy came over to her and slipped his arms around her waist. Her body wafted toward into him with involuntary ease, as if he possessed a gravitational pull that compelled her to be physically closer. It was so unlike her, this dizzying Ferris-wheel exhilaration that he inspired in her, so utterly illogical and impractical. But there it was.

"I wouldn't have minded."

"You would have in the morning," Andy told her, "when this lovely little slip of a thing that you're wearing was covered in chocolate." Sharon was touching him and he was quickly losing his train of thought. His surroundings dimmed and she overshadowed all other sensations; everything else became arbitrary background noise. Fingertips floated lightly against his bare chest, the impact of her touch speeding through nerve endings and reverberating enticingly throughout his entire system.

Andy leaned forward and kissed her, holding her face like he would never let it go, rubbing a thumb against the curve of her chin. Their kisses increased in intensity and duration with each heated press of mouth against mouth. Andy could feel the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed; he had pulled her progressively closer and closer until there was no space between them.

"Nothing should be this good," Sharon whispered as her lips grazed Andy's neck.

"I beg to differ." Andy wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. The gesture surprised her and Sharon emitted a tiny yelp that was more coo than protest. Andy deposited Sharon on the bed as he caressed the sides of her thighs, moving his hands back upward to glide along her waist, then up to her rib cage, stopping just under her breasts. "What shouldn't be," he argued affectionately, "is that you shouldn't be able to make me hard with just… one… little…. sound." The last four words were accented with a series of kisses that began at the indentation of her collar bone and then traveled languidly up along her neck. He nibbled and sucked on the sensitive skin there, finishing with a playful nip of her earlobe.

"Oh," Sharon inhaled sharply.

Andy drew Sharon's arms up above her head and tugged her negligée off. With one precise motion, he tossed it so that it landed on one of the chairs a few feet from the bed.

Sharon laughed. "Good aim," she murmured in between breathy giggles.

Andy was peeling her underwear off, letting his lands linger over her thighs and calves on the way down while Sharon stroked his neck and shoulders.

"How do you almost always manage to get me naked first?" she complained.

"Strategic planning," Andy smirked triumphantly. He had moved back up so that he could kiss her again, loving the feel of her hands reaching up to run through his hair, fingertips kneading his scalp. Sharon reached down with one hand and grazed the flat of her palm against the bulge in his pants.

Andy closed his eyes and released a shaky breath. She had reached inside his pajama bottoms and was gripping him fully, stroking him, teasing his tip with the delicate flick of her fingertips.

"I think, Lieutenant, that the gun's online," she mused, as she looked directly into his eyes. "These seriously need to come off," she added impatiently, referring to his pants. She wrapped her hand around him and began to stroke, so very slowly.

"That's a little hard when the pretty lady has her hand on the trigger," Andy rasped.

With a reluctant and dramatic sigh, Sharon released him so that she could assist in divesting her husband of the rest of his clothing. When he was completely naked, she wrapped her arms around his body and pulled him down against her, sliding her hands against his back. They kissed again, warm and sweet, but with an underlying mutual need that was quickly spiraling. Andy kissed along the slope of her neck. There was that one particular area that drove her crazy and he focused his attention there – sucking and nibbling until her breaths came in rapid-fire succession.

Andy kissed further down her body, darting his tongue out to taste her soft skin in between the numerous kisses. His hands kneaded her breasts and he watched her tip her head back, watched her swallow and twist her head to the side just before he took a nipple in between his lips. He lingered there, varying the pressure of his mouth before making his unhurried way to her other breast. They had all night, after all. If he had his way, they would make love over and over until the sun came up – or until his body gave out, which ever happened first. He might not be twenty-three anymore but stamina had never been a problem. He attributed his virility to the unbelievably beautiful woman lying underneath him and he thanked his lucky stars for her.

Kissing further down her body, Andy trailed hands, fingertips, lips, and tongue over her skin. By this time, Sharon was tingling from head to toe, in a state of heady euphoria where only Andy, sensation, and pleasure existed. When he parted her thighs and darted an eager tongue over her folds, her hips bucked and she let out an incoherent whimper. He lavished her with kisses and insistent flicks of his tongue, pausing only to tell her how wonderful she tasted and how much he wanted her. When he felt her begin to contract, and when her cries rose to a desperate pitch, he sucked on her clit, carrying her through the blinding momentum of her climax until she went limp with a satisfied and final moan.

Andy didn't speak for a few minutes while she recovered; he merely moved back up and laid next to her, caressing her abdomen, then stroked outward along the curve of her hip and back again.

"So beautiful," he finally whispered against her neck. "I hope you don't think we're even remotely done yet, sweetheart," he added with an expression that could only be interpreted as smug.

"I certainly hope – " Andy stopped her mid-sentence. Her words transformed into a breathy gasp when he slipped his fingers in between her thighs, kissing her neck while he rubbed her there, knowing her body well enough now to be instantly aware when heat and desire began building up in her again.

"Tell me what you want, baby," Andy said softly into her ear. His fingers were relentless, slow and gentle, but purposeful. Achingly patient. Sharon melted at the sound of his voice.

She moaned in response and could barely get the words out. Her brain was hazy with pleasure. "I want you inside me," she murmured.

"Turn over on your side, honey," he ordered gently. "I want to hold you."

Sharon rolled onto her side and was immediately drawn into Andy's arms. He pulled her backside backward against his groin and slipped her top leg over his hip, drawing it slightly backward, too. He stopped touching her only long enough to guide himself into her. Andy groaned as he entered her soft warmth. His erection had become almost painful and this moment was bliss. He had chosen a perfect position for slowness and that's exactly what he had intended. He rocked into her, his index finger rolling in circles in between her parted thighs. Sharon arched her body against him and, together, they found a steady rhythm. She loved the feel of his bare chest against her naked back. Andy whispered sweet and naughty things into her ear. His breath against her neck tickled and made her shiver; it was so delicious. Neither of them were very articulate; they were both well past the point of conversation, logic, or reason. Over time, their pace increased, doubled then tripled in intensity. The sensations were exquisite, steadily growing embers that grew into a blazing fire. With a low moan against her neck, Andy came inside her. His release triggered her own and within a few moments, she shuddered and trembled against him with an ecstatic sigh. They both lay still for a long time, simply enjoying the nearness of one another. Sharon was the first to move and it was only because she was desperate to wrap her arms around him and kiss him. Afterwards, she leaned her head against his shoulder. Her hands rested against his chest, gently caressing him. Two pairs of eyes were closed in a state of shared and sacred bliss that required no words at all.


	6. Chapter 6: Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It was nearly 4 AM and neither Andy nor Sharon had gotten any sleep but their restlessness was the best kind that there could be. They had demolished the sparkling water, the strawberries, and the chocolate. Sharon was lying nestled in Andy's arms and she looked absolutely content, eyes closed with her cheek pressed against his chest and one hand curled just below the position where her head rested.

"I'm starving," said Andy as he looked down at his wife.

"Mmmmmm, me too," she murmured. "Am I too heavy?" she asked.

"No."

"Good, because I can't move."

Andy chuckled. He burrowed his chin into the crown of her head. "And the man is the one who is supposed to be passed out after sex."

"I'm awake. In any case, that was a _marathon_ of sex," Sharon pointed out with a soft sigh.

"And that makes your case how?"

"It just does," she answered sleepily. "There's a little diner around the corner that's open all night. Let's get something to eat."

"Who are you kidding? You're in a post-coital stupor and I don't think you're capable of going anywhere."

Sharon sat up slowly and gave a stubborn but half-hearted toss of her head. She kissed Andy on the cheek before slipping out of bed.

Sliding her feet to the floor and giving her long hair a shake, she tilted her head to one side and looked at Andy. "Thank you for everything you did for me while I was recovering from…what happened. I don't remember the nightmares but I know that you were always there. I'm doing so much better and I owe a great portion of that…to you." She kissed his shoulder. "I'm going to hop in the shower. There's room for two, if you want to join me."

He did. The pair took a quick shower and dressed, Andy in a pair jeans and a blue shirt and Sharon in a pair of jeans and a peachy-pink short sleeved top. Their clothes smelled lightly fresh, like fabric softener. Sharon did most of the laundry; she even ironed his clothes for work, while Andy did most of the cooking, just another one of the small ways that they seemed to be perfectly suited for one another.

At the diner, as Andy looked over the menu, Sharon reached over the table and slid her hand over his, brushing a lazy pattern over his knuckles with the tips of her fingers. _So this is what a real marriage feels like_. She decided that she liked it – very, very much.

They would go to Italy in December, a few months after Ryan and Elle had the baby. Brenda and Fritz had given them tips on things to see and places to stay. Tomorrow they had two more houses to see in the afternoon and Rusty had agreed to go with them to look. Sam would be returning to San Diego, although she had hinted about buying a little bungalow in L.A. Sharon suspected that it had as much to do with Provenza as it did about her claim to want to get to see her sister more.

Sharon and Andy hadn't made any definitive plans for the rest of their day, a special rarity for Sharon who so loved her schedules. But in the end what they did seemed so inconsequential.

As long as they did it together.

**Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers. I probably should have wrapped this up with the last chapter but I was finding it hard to let go! With the three stories, I got my story arc where I wanted it to go and I definitely like leaving them here. I'd like to re-visit this "universe" with some light little one-shots and I have a couple of ideas for some completely different Sharon/ Andy stories that I may play with. Again, thank you so much. With work and music and classes (and trying to fit writing in there somewhere!) you keep me going! **


End file.
